The Uzumaki Chronicles
by nikitatikin
Summary: A snapshot of the daily lives of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura. [Chapter 2, Baby Talk: "I want it to be a girl just so she can have you wrapped around her pretty little fingers." "I want it to be a boy just so he can have you right in the palm of his hands."]
1. Dirty Talk

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you unpack the groceries?"

Naruto casually skimmed through a mission report from his living room couch. It was a rare occasion in which Shizune actually let him take his work home. "Yeah," he answered.

He heard the sound of his wife's bare feet pad through the kitchen and then stop by the entrance of the living room. "Did you take out the trash?"

"Yup." He flipped a page of the report and leaned back into the couch with a sigh.

"Did you... did you even unload the dishwasher?" Naruto looked up at Sakura, who was now in front of him. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a peculiar glint in her eyes. "...I did," he answered hesitantly.

Sakura let a grin slowly grow on her face. She reached down and took the mission report from her husband and put it aside. "That," she said as she slowly straddled his lap, "is the sexiest thing I've heard all day."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up at her as she got comfortable.

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Wanna hear something else?" Naruto said, playing along.

"Oh yes, tell me all the dirty chores you did, Hokage-sama."

"I scrubbed the toilet."

"Ooohh, keep going."

"I scooped the litter box."

"Mmmm tell me more, baby."

"I even swept the kitchen floor."

"Oh yes!" She tossed her head back dramatically and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

Sakura grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. Soon, the missions report and chores were long forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where this came from. Actually, I do. I saw a BuzzFeed video of this on Facebook and couldn't help it. It's super short, I know. Maybe I'll even add some more to it later on and turn this into a drabble series. Decisions, decisions... please review!<em>


	2. Baby Talk

Sakura let out a sigh and leaned her head back into the warmth of her husband's chest. Naruto smiled against the back of her neck and tightened his arms around her. He had come home early after almost a full two weeks on non-stop working; the chunin exams were coming up and he and Gaara had decided to host the exam together. Naturally, the whole thing involved hundreds of genin, hours upon hours of preparation, and extra tight security. Somehow, he had found an opportunity to come home early and all he wanted to do was lay down with his wife in his arms. Needless to say, Sakura had no objection.

She smiled when Naruto began to run the small bump of her belly. "How's he treating you?" he mumbled into her ear.

"We're doing fine. Just some morning sickness and nausea, but that's to be expected in the first few months." She turned her head slightly to look at him, "And how do you know it's a he?"

Naruto just smiled. "I have a feeling."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hokage-sama," Sakura mocked with a grin, "But _I've_ a feeling it's a girl."

Naruto crinkled his nose. "You just want it to be a girl."

"I want it to be safe and healthy, regardless of gender." She shrugged, "Besides, girls are easier to handle."

Naruto snorted. "Says you. Boys are much easier to handle than girls."

"Says you! Boys are always getting dirty and breaking bones and getting into fights."

"Sakura-chan, you've just described the every day life of an average shinobi."

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, girls are complicated. Especially when they get into their teenage years. Remember all the fights you had with your parents at 16?"

"...I don't see how that's relevant."

"And if it's a girl, no boy would want to date her because her father is the Hokage! They'd be too intimidated."

"You say that like it's a good thing. And you're not that intimidating."

"Don't say that in public, I have a reputation to uphold."

"I want it to be a girl just so she can have you wrapped around her pretty little fingers."

"I want it to be a boy just so he can have you right in the palm of his hands."

"Oh please, you'd be such a sucker."

"What if we have a boy and his hair is pink?"

"All the more handsome."

"And a girl with blonde hair and whiskers?"

"Aww, all the more cuter."

Naruto grinned and tapped her belly softly with his finger tips. "Imagine? A pink haired little girl with blue eyes or a blonde little boy with beautiful green eyes, your eyes."

Sakura smiled softly. "With our genes, our kids are bound to be beautiful."

"Hmmm. I like the sound of that," Naruto buried his nose in her hair and sighed deeply, happy and content with where he was right now, "Our kids."

_**Seven months later...**_

"Congratulations, Hokage-sama! You're now the father of a beautiful baby boy and girl!"

"...TWINS?!"


End file.
